


I got 30 Writing Prompts, Who Wants to Read Them?

by atticusblackwolf



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol, Bad Puns, Date Night, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Puppies, The Adventure Zone: Amnesty, stalker behavior, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticusblackwolf/pseuds/atticusblackwolf
Summary: A collection of short fics. Can be mushy, can be funny, can be full of prose. I'll try my best for you all!Tags can change, rating will not. Updates daily!





	1. Heartbeat

Barry was content to lay there and continue laying there for quite awhile. Stretched out on a picnic blanket in the warm sun, his head on Lup's chest. Hearing the sound he missed for so long, ba bump, ba bump, the heart he loved, and loved him back. 

He missed her these long years, and now they both had their bodies back, he took every chance he possibly could, to hear his favourite sound, ba bump, ba bump.

Barry no longer had to be on a dark cave, he could spend the afternoon laying in the sun with his beloved, listening to his favourite sound in the world.


	2. Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Famous people get invited to things.

Famous people get invited to things, Famous people give events pizzazz. Currently the most famous people in Faerun, the seven birds, were at the grand opening of the state of the art Neverwinter Aquarium. 

"Why are we here again?" Grumbles Merle, who was wet from dragging Mookie out of the petting zoo tanks. He wanted to ride one of the turtles.

"It'll make sense once we get to the main exhibit" answered the tour guide, who turned from answering Barry's questions about a tank of fish who were soo clear you can see their bones. "Liches of the seas?" Stated the overheard sign in a spooky font.

She later guided them through a curtain of sparkling streamers. "This is why! It’s a jellyfish exhibit!" She exclaimed, arms wide to show off the huge, mural of Fisher and Junior, in sparkling, swirling paint, surrounded by tanks of jellyfish. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm on a roll! Got a few chapters ready to post and I hope you'll like them. As always I appreciate any comments or critique.


	3. Tweeted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an excuse for one pun, and one horrible pun only.

Lup and Taako were sitting on the couch, drinking coffee and planning their trip into town that afternoon.

A shadow appeared on Taako's arm, to sparkle and solidify into a raven. 

Lup coos and gives scratchies as her brother grabs the paper tied to it's leg."What's that?" She asks.

"It's something I do with Kravitz, I'm calling it "Tweeting" he smugly answers and writes a response to the question of what was for dinner tonight.  


"Ravens don't tweet, doofus." She pauses, and a huge smirk comes across her face. "It's a pretty good way to have a CAW-versation over CAW-fee!" She shouts as Taako groans and kicks her in the shins in sibling disgust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me some of your favourite puns in the comments!


	4. Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davenport and the wind

The blue sky melting into the blue waves. The scent and taste of salt in the air, filling the sails, as well as his lungs. Davenport was eager for the wind to begin bringing him to new horizons.

An endless blue sky, the bright sun turning the waves into sparkling diamonds. The wind gradually turned warm.

When at anchor, the water crisp and clear, easily displaying the jewel toned fish below. The warm wind playfull, gentle and relaxed. 

Davenport stretched out on the deck, watching the wind sway the palm trees. 

Where would the wind bring him next? Maybe to visit the winds that churn sands? Or maybe to lands the winds howl through pines? That rattle around mountains or dance through wheat? 

Even when the wind screams and thrashes, tossing him around in the storm. He knows the wind will clear the clouds and eventually show him the beauty of a sky of sparkling stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out!


	5. Her Couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sleeping beauty?

"Ha ha! I've captured one of your best reapers and put them under the spell for sleeping death!!! They'll be sleeping for eternity, for who can love death!!" Monologues the necromancer. 

Lup and Kravitz jump out of the portal at the bottom of his lair, dispatching minions and lackeys with ease. Climbing the stairs on their hasty rescue mission. 

As they arrive in the highest room of the tallest tower, Barry is already caught in a duel with his captor. His lich form awakened when put into a death like sleep.

Now that the necromancer is caught between three of the best reapers, he is very quickly dispatched. Reaped and tossed into the Astral plane with little ceremony. "You'll never get True love's kiiiissss" the necromancer's word taper off as the portal pops shut.

"Let's see about that!" Says Lup, ready for the challenge. "Barry get over there, it's time for SCIENCE!" Kravitz stands awkwardly to the side.

"Maybe if I try to," starts Barry as he hovers over to his "dead" body.

"Less talking, more science smooching!" Interrupts Lup. She leans over his body in it’s deathlike slumber and their lips connect. 

"I'll,” Kravitz akwadly starts, one leg through the portal home “just be heading back" in a hurry to run from their enthusiastic sounds. 

Barry's arms wrap around her as his breath is restored, and soon taken away again.


	6. Holy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet night at Amnesty Lodge

With snow on the ground and a lot more coming the way, those at Amnesty Lodge all participated in the timeless tradition of gathering around a warm fire with friends and loved ones during a cold winter evening.

With blankets, hot drinks they hunkered down from the wild snow. Sugary sweet smells coming from the kitchen, hinted at what Barclay's current project. 

Lazy conversation wandered from admiration of the large tree, decorated by Dani, Jake and Aubrey that morning, to plans over the holidays, to the weather and other local news. 

Time passed and Barclay came out, with a large tray, to find testers for his cookie based experiments, and to draft decorators for a future gingerbread related project.

Moira shuffled with sheet music and began to play an old familiar tune. A few of the residents joined her in song.

_Oh holy night, the stars are brightly shining._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy with how this one turned out.
> 
> I have an emergency trip pop up this weekend, I've built up a queue so I can still post things for you daily.


	7. The Carpet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Famous people still get invited to things, famous people still give events pizzazz.

Famous people still get invited to things, famous people still give events pizzazz. Of course such a grand event as Story and Song, would eventually get it's own movie.

The afterparty was in full swing. The champagne freely flowing and very soon the opinions did as well.

"I can't believe they made it a musical! No way any of us can sing that well. I'm a much better dancer!" exclaims Merle.

"That plant dance was the whole reason it was rated R. Gimme more booze, I need to block that out" Taako turned around, trying to make eye contact with one from the small army of waitstaff.

"Needs more dogs!" Says Magnus into his scotch.

"No dogs on the moon! Why did they have an entire musical number about that! With a chorus line?!" Asked Lucretia "It took two seconds to say in real life!!"

The champagne flowed even more.

"Don't worry babe, nobody's butt looks better in bluejeans. Come over here" and they proceeded to make slurping noises behind a large potted plant.

"Kravy, how come she gets to be kissy I don't!" Whined Taako, drunkenly pawing at Kravitz's lapels.

"Theeeeeerrrreeee's NooOoOoo Dooooogs ON THE MOON!!" Sang an extremely off key Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fun in this was in how stupid I could make the movie sound.
> 
> As always, I welcome any comments or critique!


	8. Sculpted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It'll be like our first date, but different!"

"Yeah, babe. It's the newest place! Carey and Killian already tried it out and gave it a rave review." Taako was enthusiastic about his date idea. "It'll be like our first date, but different. We had fun the first time" he said gesturing towards the bowl and vase on the mantel.

The hottest new spot was in fact the Chisel and Sizzle, a combination of sculpture studio and barbecue restaurant. Taako had a reservation for the highly anticipated soapstone and spareribs night. 

"There's something special with naming conventions these days" Kravitz said, leaving afterwards, disposing of sauce covered paper bibs. 

"No kidding!" Answered Taako, looking across the street to the Quilt and Hilt, a combination quilt and armory, and the Munch and Credit Crunch, the number one source for sandwiches and debt consolidation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was just a excuse to play with fun and silly business names and combos lol! As always I welcome comments and critique!


	9. No, You Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No, you don't! Off!! Bad boy! Shooo!!"

Cocker spaniels are well known for their food orientation. Sometimes their quests for food make them defy logic. 

There was a particular old specimen at the Hammer and Tails. His black fur making his aged white face stand out. He was a crafty one. Soon after his arrival, Magnus had to relocate anything edible from the lower two feet of the pantry and make sure all the chairs on the kitchen table or counter where pushed in.

There where many early days, when having lost sight of that spaniel, he would then find him neck deep in a jar on the kitchen counter. Somehow defying the limits of short legs and old bones, to gain access to forbidden and delicious territory.

There was one memorable time where Taako came out with a glorious Candlenights roast and found that spaniel nose in the gravy boat and half the breadbasket missing.

"No, you don't! Off!! Bad boy! Shooo!!" For the spaniel to give him a resigned look, jump off and waddle back to the fireside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a fanfic about my dog? He's nowhere near as bad as when he was a puppy. He's still a really crafty, food driven old boy now.


	10. DOT, DOT, DOT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many polka dots!

It started with just Taako wearing a polka dot shirt, his confidence giving it a snazzy sense of style. Kravitz soon joined with a polka dot tie, to match his beloved.

Lup was next, wearing a red polka dot sundress, it went well with her and Barry’s matching denim jackets. Barry joined the statement with polka dot socks.

Lucretia was later seen, classy in a dark blue polka dot jumpsuit, speaking with Davenport in a matching bow-tie and Angus in spotted suspenders.

Did they even make polka dot Hawaiian shirts? Somehow Merle had found one, and was walking about town with Mavis in a large matching hair bow.

Magnus bought a polka dot shirt, and almost immediately ripped the sleeves off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was fun to think of who would wear what items!


	11. Walk The Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and puppies

A surge of fur waited for him at the door. Wagging tails and pent up energy, ready to be released at a single word, waiting for Magnus to open the door to the sunlit yard. 

Twelve short weeks ago this tsunami of energy was a litter of fuzzy potatoes and now they explode out the backdoor into the warm sun at mom’s heels. Swirling around mom and Magnus, they zip around in quick laps around the yard with mom, coming to a halt at Magnus’ feet. 

The whole litter had the same bright eyes and black and white markings, soon they would be distributed to local farmers, to be trained to be expert sheepdogs, Magnus’ job was to make sure they grew up happy, healthy and learned how to be polite. 

Right now it was time for fun, as they all ran around the yard, in the warm summer sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's my birthday!


	12. Water Flowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of prose about Barry.

It was a disgustingly hot day. Travel dust coating everything as he rode down the dusty trail. The trail was long and lonely, the most excitement he had lately was seeing a different shade of brown dirt.

He saw some scraggly brush in the distance. Unsure if true or an illusion casted by the endless harsh sun, he pushed his horse in that direction. 

Sensing something he could not, the horse with ears forward, picked up it's pace. The twisted bushes revealed themselves to be heralds of a river, half dried up in the hot angry summer. Water is still water, he shrugged to himself, dismounting and guiding his mount down the bank to the water’s edge. 

Filling up his canteen, he took out the coin, seeking some sort of guidance on the next strip of his journey. 

"Your name is Barry Bluejeans and you like nothing more than a swim on a hot day." Taking that as a cue, he removed his boots and rolled up his jeans, the shallow water sloshing about his ankles. Not quite a swim, but he definitely liked this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy with how this one came out.


	13. Her Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of Blupjeans wedding.

With the majority of the crowd dissipated, and the rest of the crew either passed out, or sitting around the head table. Moths fluttered around the lights stretched across the yard of the house her and Barry shared with Taako and Kravitz.

In the quiet post party atmosphere a tired, but ridiculously happy Lup leaned against the man she could finally call her husband. Spreading her white voluminous skirt to put her feet on the table. Shoes had long ago been kicked off to continue dancing. 

Playfully she unpinned her veil and attached it to Barry's hair. 

"Husband, ready to head inside?" She asked.

"Of course, wife" Barry answered, picking her up and carrying her past the threshold of the double patio doors and upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in a wedding mood, went to one last week and less than a year until mine.


	14. Just Walk Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An encounter with Susan at the bake sale.

"Just walk away, honey" Kravitz had his arm around Taako's shoulders, attempting to steer him from his adversary and her bakesake table.

"It's not our fault that Susan's spawn doesn't eat his vegetables. We shouldn't be punished with spinach and beans in brownies!" Answered Taako in a heated whisper. "You choose ONE, not both" he shouted over his shoulder. Susan gestured rudely in response.

"All that matters is that you sold far more than her." Kravitz gestured at the empty tins and tupperware, in an attempt to soothe, giving Taako the feeling of victory.

"She probably boils everything" Taako stated, full of contempt, sitting down and slouching in a huff. "Not my fault when her kids don't learn their life skills like proper diet. They'll get fat and have scurvy"

"ANGUS!" He shouted from underneath his wide hat, still slouched over. "We're having vegetarian tonight! You LOVE vegetarian!"

"Sounds good sir!" Angus called back from a huddle of school friends. Susan gestured rudely with both hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy with how this came out!


	15. You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing the saga of Susan.

"Stop being so nice to her" complains Taako, as he comes out the patio door to where Kravitz was sitting on the patio. 

Glaring in the direction that Susan escaped at seeing him. He had come out with fresh danishes and coffee to rescue Kravitz from having a bland, over the fence, conversation about the weather. It was the first sunny day that week. Kravitz was enjoying the newspaper, after being kicked out of the kitchen for taking too many samples of pastry filling.

"I'm only trying to be civil. She just wants to chat." Said Kravitz, folding his newspaper and setting it on the table and accepting his coffee. "We have to stay in her somewhat good graces, somebody has to feed the cats. Though I do find it weird in how she treats me completely different than you" 

“Exactly!” Taako stared at the waist high fence. "I'm going to get Merle to plant some roses, they'll have a trellis and I won't have to see her face every day." Sitting down to join him in the weak spring sun. "She wears way too much makeup and her kid never stop shouting" 

"And she puts beans and spinach in her brownies" added Kravitz, and took a large bite of his pastry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finding I like writing with Susan. I was home sick yesterday, so I'm like 9 chapters ahead now.


	16. Used Teabags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle brings over some roses for the garden.

Merle came over with several pots of deep red roses. Taako asked him to bring over some to cover a trellis, because he couldn't stand his neighbour. 

Merle didn't mind her, he did like her hydrangeas though. It was a good plant that had been there for years. Healthy with glorious blooms larger than his head. He'd see if he could sneak off to visit later.

The flowers he chose where a deep red, and would happily climb a trellis with good pruning and care.

"Rose's need lots of care, good plant food too. You can compost pretty much anything, they like used tea bags and tea leaves." He explained to Taako, Lup and Kravitz after he installed the trellis and planted them in their new home.

They gave a happy wiggle as he said goodbye, they liked the sun and that Lup complemented how lovely their scent would be by the table.


	17. Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more Susan....and Kravitz????

"Hello, Susan." Called Kravitz, dressed in his best suit and holding a large bouquet of roses. "I've torn down the barrier between us, and I give it to you" handing her the deep red, lavish bouquet. 

"Oh, Mr. Kravitz, they're lovely." 

"Not as lovely as you, you're far more beautiful." He easily swings his legs over the waist high fence, to embrace her.

"You're far too good a man for Taako, so classy and polite. Run away with me! Howard is away, he won't know I'm gone until it's too late!" Susan pleaded, gently caressing his face. Kravitz kissed her deeply. 

“You've been alone for so long. That will never happen again." He whispered into her neck. 

"Mom! You're taking too long! I need to pee!!"

The banging and shouting at the door caused Susan to jolt awake, spilling her glass of wine on the bath mat. Her trashy paperback novel floated around her knees in the tepid water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this is the last of Susan for a little while, this also sounded a lot more hilarious in my head. Let me know if I got even a chuckle out of you, or if this is getting weird.


	18. The Fridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something winking at me in the fridge, Barry.

With a sense of victory Lup opened the fridge to secure the cheesecake from Cake and Backache (the only place in town that is both bakery and chiropractor). 

It was a highly anticipated new flavour and Lup was definitely in the mood for cheesecake for dessert tonight. While placing the prize into the open space, something black and inky winked and waved a tentacle at her.

"Babe! Why did something wave at me in the fridge!?" She shouted into the hall.

"It's an experiment! Don't tell Kravitz!" Came the answer from the basement. 

"It's his fridge too! We all live together!" She called from the top of the stairs.

"It'll be gone before he comes home from the bakesake with Taako." He calls from the bottom of the stairs, waving a piece of chalk. "I'm setting up the circle now. Wanna see something cool?" 

"Duh! I'm always good for cool spell shit" replied Lup as she hurried down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More rhyming business names!


	19. Distorted Sounds

Aubrey was in her element. Her natural showman's talent let her keep her audience's attention. Her and some of the residents at Amnesty Lodge had circled around the fire pit out back, to enjoy the cool late summer evening.

Naturally, stories are told around a fire, they started out funny, moved onto tree and nature facts, and finally to the ghost stories that Aubrey was using her talents for. 

"And then the ghost shouted, "WHERE'S MY LIVER!!" throwing up her arms and shouting to empathize the final line.

Jake clapped and Aubrey bowed before joining Dani.

"Ned, I bet you have tons of creepy stories, get up there!" Encouraged Aubrey from where she was curled up with Dani. 

A loud crack sounded from the woods. 

"What was that!" called out Jake, on edge. The noise was soon followed by footsteps and another crack, which made the party spook, scream and scatter back inside.

A moment later, Mama and Barclay emerged from the brush, decked out in hiking gear.

"Where did everybody go?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if I got a chuckle out of you, or not :)


	20. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan being a creepy stalker when feeding the cats.

The doorbell rang.

"Mom! The door! Someone's at the door!" Susan could hear her son stomping down the stairs to run to the door. 

"Mom! It's the fancy neighbour!" He shouted from the entryway.

Fixing her hair and checking her makeup on the way over, she smiled widely when she saw her visitor. Kravitz stood in the doorway, wearing one of the crisp dark suits he wears for work.

"Hello Susan, I'm sorry to impose. Could you feed the cats for the next two days?" He asked nervously. "I need to leave for an emergency for work and Taako is out of town as well."

"Oh! Of course! Anything to be helpful, Kravitz" she answered. Flicking her hair over her shoulder. "I'll bring Junior as well. A great chance to learn responsibility." 

"Thank you, it's taking a worry off my shoulders. I need to head off now. They ate already this morning. They'll be fine until dinner." As Kravitz jogged back towards his house. 

Later that night, Susan found the key hidden where it was supposed to be and stepped in. Walking into the kitchen she found three pairs of eyes, watching as she opened the fridge and decided up their dinner. 

Cats now fed, Susan decided to explore. Walking past the huge patio doors in the eat in kitchen, past the piano in the living room, checking the books and sheet music. Thinking of the times she could hear Kravitz's playing from her yard. Walking into the study and being disappointed that no interesting paperwork was left out.

Up the stairs to the bedrooms, from the decor she could guess which one was Angus's, the sheer amount of denim in the closet, proved another one to be Lup and Barry's.

Finally coming to the end of the hall, to the room Kravitz shares with HIM. Sneering at the contrasts between bright colours on one side of the closet to the dark suits on the other, at the flashy hatpins and jewelry at the dressing table. Trying her best to ignore the large bed, giving it a wide berth as she paced back and forth in the room.

Making note of which cologne was Kravitz, for Howard at Candlenights. Running her fingers over shirts and ties. Having had her fill she wandered off back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're two thirds through now! Thanks for reading!


	21. Rules Change

"What are you doing up there?!" Called Mama while exiting her truck. Barclay jumping out as well, to open the tailgate and starting offloading groceries.

"Gonna jump off!" Called Jake Coolice, waving his snowboard "It's gonna be lit!"

Aubrey was up there as well, adjusting his knee pads, giving a thumbs up at lit. Dani was on the ground getting the camera ready.

"You get down here right now and I don't mean jumping!"

Later with the three of them sitting on the couch, with matching ashamed expressions. Mama with hands over hips stood over them. 

“I make new rules because you become more stupid” said Mama, "No more roof! Just like no more fire indoors!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's fun the write about them doing fun, wacky stuff. What's the weirdest thing you ever did?


	22. I Have Plans

Magnus popped his head into Taako's room. 

"Hey we're going out for drinks with Carey and Killian, wanna come?"

"Got plans" Taako answered. He was already dressed to go out and going through his hat pins, and choosing other accessories.

A few days later Merle popped his head in. 

" Hey it's orchid night at Prance and Plant, wanna come." 

"I got plans" he stated. After a second of thought he added "Why would I want to go to a dance studio and greenhouse with you? After Goldcliff? Eughh" Taako shuddered, already dressed to go out and seriously rethinking his floral patterned suit.

Later that night, Taako walked into the glittering restaurant and looked about. Finding what he was looking for he walked over.

"Sorry for being late Bones, Merle was being Merle, and grossed me out. Had to change the whole look."

"You look stunning, no matter what" replied Kravitz.


	23. Grass Cuttings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry mows the lawn?

“Barry, chore wheel says you got lawn this week." called Taako from the kitchen, arms deep in suds as he passed a dish to Lup to be dried.

"Will do, buddy" he answered from the dining room where he and Kravitz were clearing the table.

The next morning had Barry standing in the middle of the backyard with his scythe. Lup was sitting on the patio as a witness and to catalog his experiment. It's not science if you don't write it down after all.

Taking a deep breath, he concentrated and swung down hard. 

Grass clippings exploded in every direction, covering everything, a loud angry squawk from inside reminded them the patio doors were open. 

"Lunch is ruined, dumbasses!"

An upper window opened and Kravitz popped out "Did I know we could do that!"

Lup cheered from where her chair was knocked over.


	24. Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more amnesty adventures.

Barclay was in the kitchen, chopping vegetables which would soon be added to soup, when he heard the distinctive noises of people trying to very quiet and failing.

A soft thump was answered by a loud shushing sound and a quick whispered apology.

Turning to the stove to add the load of carrots, he heard the kitchen door swing open and shuffling of several someone crawling behind the other side of the kitchen island.

Rolling his eyes, he slowly walked around the corner of the island. A strangled gasp and shuffling. They had shifted around the other corner. 

Suspicious, Barclay continued around the corner to complete the circle, the suspicious characters had reached the fridge. 

Having reached their goal they popped up to reveal Jake, Aubrey and Dani, who rushed to open the fridge and steal the pudding cups and soda inside. 

"Scatter!!" Called Aubrey as they all rushed out with their prizes. 

"You could have just walked in and taken them?" Said a confused Barclay.

"Where's the fun in that!" Shouted Aubrey as the three ran down the hall.


	25. Challenging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Susan

"Mr.Taako, can we reschedule?" One of Taako's students approached him after class. 

"No Kimberlee, we've already rescheduled twice because your father keeps going out of town. Ch'boy's time is important too, and life skill lesson: don't ask to reschedule an hour before an appointment" He answered, stacking papers and using a cantrip to clear the board.

"Mom's sick and Dad's out of town again. That means my stepmom has to come." Whined Kimberlee, crossing her arms and sulking. "I don't want her to know I'm failing, she's impossible to deal with normally." 

"Life lesson number two! If you handed in ANY of the assignments or showed up for the tests, you would be scraping in a pass. You have no marks, because there's nothing to mark." Explained Taako, slightly annoyed.

"Ughh, fine." She sighed, collecting her books and leaving.

An hour and a half later there was a knock on the classroom door. 

"Come in." Called Taako as he pushed aside the marking he was working on, annoyed at their lateness.

"YOU!!" Susan and Taako snarled in unison upon seeing each other. Taako jumping up and knocking over the chair. Susan pointing with a red enameled finger.

"Kimberlee, why didn't I know that SHE was your stepmom?!" 

"Sweetie, why did you tell me he was the teacher we're meeting?" Both their voices clipped.

"I live with Mom, Dad and my step brother are weenies." Kimberlee lazily shuffled in and slumped into a desk at the back of the room, ignoring the tension between the two. "He's headmaster, his name is on the side of the school, Susan."

"Guess what! Extra credit so I don't have to see your face anymore tonight!" Taako snapped, never breaking eye contact.

"I'll get her to do her homework, so I don't have to see you anymore than I have to either." Susan snarled in reply, glaring back and gesturing rudely.

He turned towards Kimberlee, "Three pages on ANY transmutation subject due Monday, and you'll pass! And tell Debra to get better QUICK! I'll reschedule at any time for her." His polite overly friendly tone a sharp contrast. "See you on Monday, honey!" He cheerfully waved as Kimberlee skulked out and returned Susan's gesture once Kimberlee's back was turned.

"I win this round" Susan smirked and she sauntered off.

"See how long that lasts!" Taako shouted as he slammed the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my longest one lol.


	26. Test Results

Both Lup and Taako sat at the window, eyes glued to their mailbox, waiting for the mail carrier. The results from the selection for the Institute's mission were due today. 

"He's late!" Huffed Taako as he slumped into his chair. They had dragged kitchen chairs to the window, so they could see when he came by. 

"There he is!" Lup sat straighter, as they watched the carrier walk around the corner. 

Both of them anxious as he stopped by every other house on the street.

"Why did we get a place so far down the street?! This is killing me!"

Unaware of his anxious spectators he stopped by their apartment building. they watched him, staring at him as he opened the boxes and started to sort the mail for the individual units. 

"That's it!!" They cried as he placed two official looking envelopes in their post box. The twins ran for the door, pushing each other to grab the mail key and racing to be the first down the stairs.

Pushing the carrier aside they grabbed the two letters and ripped them open.

"I'M ACCEPTED!" Exclaimed Lup

"I'M ACCEPTED!!" shouted Taako.

"WE'RE ACCEPTED! WE'RE GOING TOGETHER!!" They cried out together.

"Congratulations?" Groaned the mail carrier from the floor.


	27. Surprise

"You're a nerd, nerds like libraries, why don't you go to one?" Taako asked Angus, who was curled up on the couch. He was planning on rereading a few of his favourite Caleb Cleveland books today. His birthday is tomorrow, so he was looking forward to an easy afternoon.

"I packed you a lunch, so go. Dinner is at 5. Shoo, shoo." Taako set the paper bag on the couch next to him and made shooing gestures with his hands. One of the cats looked insulted, jumped off and wandered off.

"I'm going sir, I'm going." Grabbing his hat as Taako pushed him out the door. 

Looking about, he decided to might as well go to the library. He passed by Kimberlee who was stretched out with a deck chair and stack of magazines on the front lawn.

"Good morning!" He called.

"Hey, happy bee day. That's tomorrow, right?" She responded. "I'm probably not supposed to tell you, but Susan's foaming at the mouth because Mom's busy helping in your backyard." she smirked, pulling a brightly coloured invitation from within the stack of magazines.

"Last bit of evidence I needed was being kicked out." Shugged Angus.

"See you later then, might as well let them have their surprise."Angus headed off.

Meanwhile in the backyard, Magnus was setting up tables, while Barry and Kravitz set up the strings of lights. Taako and Lup had just put the cake pans into the oven and moved onto pastries.

Carey had been put on watch duty, and as the hour of 5 approached, she swung through the open window in the kitchen. "He's coming!!" 

Guests scattered and hid, ready for the moment Angus walked out the patio door. Hiding under tables and behind bushes.

"SURPRISE!" Cried everyone, popping out once Angus walked into the yard. 

"What! I had no idea!" Angus pretended to be shocked. 

"We all know you knew, enjoy your party." Taako laughed, stealing his hat to ruffle his hair.


	28. Evade

Magnus crept forward, eyes on his quarry, and the prize she held, moving from one piece of cover to another.

His target, Carey, was standing at the centre of the training ground. His prize was the flag pinned to her belt, representing a key or item needed to save his teammate.

Slowly he circled, moving from pieces of equipment, to crates. The stealth training arena was littered with random objects, to give the most lifelike training possible.

The floor creaked and Carey cartwheeled to the other side. Slowly Magnus made his way over to where she now sat upon a stack of crates.

Sneaking around, he made a wide circle, careful to keep low because of her new, higher vantage point.

Having reached the base of her crates, he crouched, reaching out with tentative fingers, he grasped the flag. He gently tried to pull it off, without Carey noticing. 

"Success!!" He shouted waving the flag about.

"Magnus! That's the key. You had to bring it back over there!" Huffed Carey, pointing to where Taako was looking bored, sitting in a cardboard box labeled 'Jail'.


	29. Audience

All was quiet, for it was the middle of the night. Not a creature was heard except for Barry's stomach. 

Disentangling himself from Lup, he slipped out of bed and creaked open the bedroom door. A soft sound announced that one of the cats jumped off the bed to join him in his midnight adventure.

Tiptoe past the open guest room door, Mangus sprawled out with a few dogs in the guest room bed. Movement and more soft sounds as the fat old spaniel padded out into the hall.

Finally arriving at the kitchen, Barry opened the fridge. As if summoned by the click of the door, two more cats appeared on the counter, curious.

Perusing his options, Barry chose a block of cheddar. A soft shuffling from his audience, applauded his choice. 

The weight leaning on his shin, and a whine. 

"Shhh! You'll wake someone." Whispered Barry.

A slightly louder whine, and he was sitting up, paws in the air, 

"Fine." Whispered Barry. He didn't want anyone to witness his midnight bad decisions. Cutting off small cubes, he distributed one to each member of his audience, before cutting a larger slice for himself.

The old spaniel whined again. Barry ignored him, cutting a second slice for himself. Another louder whine and the extortion continued for a few more rounds.

After getting his fill, Barry wandered back upstairs, the old spaniel waddling after. Slipping back into Lup arms while the old spaniel hopped up and sprawled at the foot of the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost at the end. Tomorrow will be the last chapter :'(


	30. Snowfall

It had snowed hard all throughout the night and the day before. 

Aubrey, Dani and Jake were tasked with shoveling. The weak winter trying it's best to warm them as they shoveled the walkways and the hot spring area. 

Having finished they leaned their shovels against the wall.

"I got an idea." said Dani as she jumped off into the yard, bending down and starting to roll a large snowball.

"Ohh! I'm in!" Cried Aubrey as her and Jake jumped after her, laughing as they all rolled balls around the yard. 

Soon they had a few snowmen standing by the entrance to the lodge. 

A raid into the kitchen for hot chocolate and carrots and a raid into old clothes and they finished off their new snow friends.

An old coat and hat made a Snow Mama, and an old flannel shirt made a Snow Barclay. 

The three of them stood back to admire their handiwork, still sipping hot chocolate.

"We are indeed, artists" said Aubrey, her arm over Dani's shoulders. "Who wants to go back in to the fire?" And they all trooped back inside.

Later they'd find a new picture on the kitchen fridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the final chapter. It was super fun writing all these. Thank you so much for reading, your comments and kudos. Its was all super fun!

**Author's Note:**

> Getting serious about dipping my toes in the water with fic writing. Everyone's shouting the water's fine. As someone new, I love comments and critique!


End file.
